As compared to incandescent and fluorescent light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for technology to utilize light emitting diodes for illumination. Need exists for optics and light-emitting-diode-based systems that can direct light laterally. Need exists for an optic or an optical system that can receive light from a light source that has an axis and steer the received light off of the axis. Further need exists for an improved wall wash lighting system. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.